The Graceful Assassian: the poetry bits
by angel-finder-z
Summary: I desided to write a colection of poems for this book its by DarkHeartlessAngel and i hope you like them but plz read the story first the poems will make more sence. R&R plz COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this going to be a collection of poems based of the story The Graceful Assassin by my friend DarkHeartlessAngel I'm going to do one for each chapter but plz read her story first the poems will make much more sense. Also I've relied mainly on quotes of her story so a great big thank-you to her. =D

Disclaimer I do not own naruto or anything related to it.

Prologue: The Escape.

Nightmares that's all I get

'Monster'

'thing'

'he doesn't belong here'

'cursed child'

I always wake up in a cold sweat

I feel worse and worse

Sicker and Sicker

Kyuubi whispers in my ear

'we should leave this place'

I shake my head angrily

I didn't want to run away

I see my friends

They all express their concern for me

'Are you ok?'

'How did your mission go'

then a voice rings louder than

the concerned voices

'You shouldn't worry about him,'

'the disgusting excuse for a 'human' shouldn't even be here,'

It was a man I didn't even know

Then people I didn't know started agreeing

I had enough

I go storming away

Slamming Tsunades door open

I shout at her

'I'm leaving'

'I cant put up with it any more'

I knew I had hurt her

I could see it her eye's

I could see the tears forming

Only just as I left for good

Ok I hope you liked the first poem plz review there's cookies in it for you heehee


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all second chapter up now I hope you think its good I do. Plz rate I love comments good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.**

Chp 2 The Request

Many years might have passed

But its all still the same

'Please, spare us'

'Children get inside'

Different words

Same feelings

They don't even know my past

Kyuubi whispers something into my ear

'You've changed kit'

I didn't care sure I had changed

I had long whitish

That hair still kind of spiky

I was tall

Muscular but thin

My eye's well

They where just cold

My heart had frozen long ago

I had become something

I didn't want to be

But I didn't care

I didn't care I was a tool

'Assassin-sama'

I looked down on the men

He was shaking in fear

'You have a message from Kohona'

I snatched the scroll from the cowering man

He ran straight away from him

'should I spite them by just going?' I asked myself

'Yes show them what you've become and they're mistake by letting you go'

It was Kyuubi who answered my question again

'You have a point'

I imagined Kohona's face when I came back

The image was just to good to pass up

'Fine I'll go to Kohona'

I sent the reply on a black cat

'I'll set out tomorrow'

I went back to my lodgings

Thinking about Kohona and the people there

Thinking how they all must of changed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Well I hope you liked it. I can't post another one for a few day couse my mum is gonna take over the computer. lol**

**Plz rate there are cookies in it for you =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all third chapter up now I hope you think its good I do. Plz rate I love comments good and bad. I know I said that I couldn't post for a few days but mum let me on for a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.**

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Chp 3 **The Return**

I wasn't happy about coming back

Not in the lest

Kyuubi keeps on whispering to me

'I miss old Naruto'

I grew annoyed with Kyuubi

'This is the old Naruto unless you just like the fake me?'

He in turn became impatient with me

hissing 'I'm going to sleep,

'wake me up when you get some personality'

I smiled that meant he won't talk to me

For a long long time

As I was arguing with him

I reached the gates of my

Old disgusting village

The guard didn't even notice me there

I had to grab his attention

As soon as they knew I was there to help them

They where all smiles

No one even realised I was the boy

That they used to despise

I could swear every one was looking at me for my body

Not for me

I ran into a few of my old...

How should I say this

My old comrades yes that's what I should call them

I think it shocked them to see how much I've changed

Though Ino was making puddles of drool on the floor

Utterly disgusting

I looked at Sasuke

And a flicker of emotion passed through my eyes

To fast for anyone to notice

But emotion none the less

The guard opened Tsunades door

And I walked in her doing paperwork

The look on her face told she was stunned

At the look of my apparel

She screeched out my name

Glad I have turned up to help

She leapt up to hug me

But I dodged just in time

Looking slightly rejected

Tsunade gestured to a seat while she sat in her chair

I chose to cut to the chase

'Tsunade I will stay til Orochimaru comes,

But I will not stay any longer afterwards'

Just the look in her eye makes me know she understands

'Where will I stay?'

Impatient to leave

'Sasukes mansion'

I wanted to voice my opinion

I didn't want to stay with Sasuke

No way in hell

When he came, even he was nervous of me

I looked at him and nodded

Tsunade dismissed us saying she wanted to talk to me

the next day

as I didn't want to spend time with him

I was straight forward and asked if there was a quicker way

It cut 10 minutes off the journey

though it was still late

I was still tired from my journey there

Sasuke some how knew and led me to my room

he left me say about lunch or something like that

It was not the Sasuke I knew.

A/N Well I hope you liked it. lol

Plz rate there are cookies in it for you =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all fourth chapter up now I hope you think its good I do. Plz rate I love comments good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chp 4 The Battle**

Looking out at the storm

I smiled not one that would make a girl melt

But one that was cold

Almost loving that the village was dark

The thunder had woke me

I'd started to enjoy storms since I had been alone

I heard Sasuke open my door

Calling out my name

I answered 'yes'

Then suddenly I hand an armful of Uchiha

And Sasuke saying he missed me.

I gasped at the touch

Feeling the barriers I put up long ago

Start to crumble

I wanted to hold him

But I couldn't

So I tried to push him away

But he held tighter

Say into my ear 'what happened to you?'

'Where did my optimistic blonde go? I want him back'

I couldn't react to what he said all I thought was

'When was I his?'

Kyuubi broke into my thoughts again

'I never knew you could be so stupid'

'Shut up Kyuubi' that was the only thing I would say

That was a great come back I thought

I heard Sasuke mutter something about wanted to tell me something

before I left

I wait on baited breath

hoping it was the words I wanted to hear so badly

'Naruto I L....'

That was all I heard before a jounin called to us

I really hated Orochimaru at that moment

Everyone could hear the clang of metal

Even through the storm

Sasuke and I arrived just as /he/ made his big entrance

I heard him shouting insults at Sasuke

Then at my-self

Those insults made my fists curl in anger

That Snake teme had no right to insult me

I smiled at my old teacher as he defended me

And almost laughed when he realised I was behind him

But I put my cold façade back on and said

'This is no time to get reacquainted'

'There's a battle to be fought'

I looked back up a Orochimaru

Who was looking at me like I was a prize

'Yummy' that word gave me chills

I could tell from how he was looking at me he wanted me

'What do you want?' I asked impatient

'Oh just to rain terror and show off now your here'

The others started to mock him as soon as he said that

I just ignored the talk

I was watching to see what Orochimaru would do next

Of course he sent his lackeys after me

First it was only Kabuto I sent him flying no sweat

Then four came at me they want flying faster then Kabuto

But then I didn't kill Kabuto

After that the other ninjas stopped fighting

Orochimaru's eye flew open and my comrades looked astonished

They didn't know what happened

I didn't want to explain

Orochimaru got farther away from me

Sent 2000 ninja from nowhere at us

I knew I had to use /that/ jutsu

and it was going to take a lot

The pale arms took longer pulling the ninja down

But I like it when they do that

It means I can see them slowly die

I heard one of the Snake teme's ninja say retreat

and they did very quickly

I was a little put out I wanted him to suffer

Just because he dragged me back here

I summoned my black fox handed a special scroll to him

'Drop this in front Orochimaru'

my fox left after that

I walked in on a happy Tsunade

'Thank you Naruto, When are you leaving' She said the last part

Really sad.

I didn't want to answer her

'Two days' I muttered

Regretting breaking my weapon I just wanted to leave

'Please Naruto take your time stay til your fully healed'

I nodded again

'Can I leave' I asked the woman

She nodded 'Sure Naruto you can leave'

I walked out not bothering to look at the woman almost in tears

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Wow this took the longest to write, with 2 cups of coffee as well so awake right now.**

**Plz rate I'll give you cookies if you do ^___^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all fifth chapter up now I hope you think its good I do. Plz rate I love comments good and bad.**

**Sorry about posting this a few days late I had courses after skl that I had to take.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Chp 5 The Meeting**

-

I remember

I remember

Not long ago there was a man

Pleading for his children

That made me angry

It reminded me too much

Too much of Kohona

I killed the man without a second thought

I woke from the dream

Groggy and annoyed

I thought it was staying in this village

This only gave me more reason to leave

'Dobe breakfast!' the Teme called

I think he's already used to me

I didn't like it

When I came down I ignored him

I didn't really want him used to me

'I missed you Naruto'

I looked up at the man who broke through my thoughts

I couldn't reply not to that

So I just walk back upstairs to my room

As I closed the door

I slid down with my head in my hands

Kyuubi broke into my thoughts

'Must you be so heartless, kid?!'

'The Uchiha-brat obviously cares for you'

I snapped back a him

'He's never done before so why now'

Trying to ignore the twinge in my heart

'You loved him though'

'Note how you said loved'

I sneered

'Don't be like that kid'

'Its clear he has feelings'

I refused to argue any more with Kyuubi

I refused to open the old wounds on my heart

I didn't like the way I was summoned to the meeting

I knew they were up to something

'Naruto I hereby declare'

'it mandatory for you to stay in this village'

I knew it I knew they were going to do something

'I don't have a reason to stay'

'I cut all ties when I left'

The council members all shook their heads

'You know you are the son of the 4th Hokage'

'So you have to stay' one of the council members said smugly

I inwardly groaned

I wondered when they would bring up dad

I grew angry

'These points were valid six years ago'

'And I still left'

I could hear them moaning

I didn't want to hear it

I hear Tsunade say I belonged here

But that wasn't true I hadn't belonged here in six years

'Heh, as I said before, I will remain an ally to this village'

'Nothing more'

They were lucky for that

I left not wanting to cause a scene

I got to my 'room'

Wanting to leave quickly

'Usuratonkachi'

My name? Sasuke's voice,

They fitted together well

'Are you leaving again?'

I shook my head

'No I'm not leaving you'

I didn't want to

Sasuke walked over and pulled me into a warm embrace

I hadn't felt something like this in a long time

He looked into my eyes

I couldn't let the mask slip

so they were cold

The Sasukes lips were crushing mine

I wanted this so much

So I kissed back gently

I reprimanded my-self for the moment of weakness

The bone between us should have been broken

A long time ago

But it felt so good

Then Sasuke said the words that

Filled me with dread

'I. Love. You'

**A/N: Wow this took me an hour 2nd longest yet**

**Plz rate I'll give you cookies if you do ^___^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all sixth chapter up now I hope you think its good I do. Plz rate I love comments good and bad. I took me longer to post this couse I had to do course work and stuff. Anyway enjoy ^____________^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chp 6 The apology **

Sasuke had to say those words

I love you

Why?

Why did he have to say that?

'I'm sorry' and with that I left

Just running through Kohona

I hadn't realised that I was in the depths of the forest

Until I hit a tree

I climbed into said tree

And hid thinking about what Sasuke said

Shit why did he have to say that?

'Naruto?'

A voice called out to me

'Naruto-kun?'

It was my 'big brother' Iruka

I grunted to alert him to where I was

He jumped onto my branch with ease

'What are you doing here Naruto?'

'Your gonna be sick'

I turned away I was already sick

'I missed you Naruto'

I looked up at him

'Why?' I said in my smallest voice

He sighed 'You mean a lot to me ok'

'I'm not staying Iruka that's final'

'But Naruto _we_ both miss you, _we_ want you to come home'

I looked away I knew who he meant by we

My silence was answer enough for him

'Naruto I don't want you getting a could so don't stay out to long'

Iruka began to leave

'Iruka'

The man stopped

'Yes Naruto?'

'Thank you sensei'

I let my past enter just for a second

Iruka bowed and walk away with

'You're welcome Naruto'

I smiled at Iruka's back

Kyuubi broke into my thoughts

'You're becoming a softy kid'

I grunted at the old demon

'Are you going back kid?'

I shook my head

'No I'm staying here'

I just let the rain hit me

As I settled on the ground

When I got back to Sasuke's house

I was soaked to the bone

Coughing my lungs out

Sasuke hear the noise and came down

I kept telling him 'I'm fine'

He still dragged me up the stairs

I was getting very tired

I felt Sasuke kiss me

'I'll get you some medicine'

'Fine' I said

As he turned to leave

I spoke quietly 'I'm sorry Sasuke'

'I can't love you, I want to but I can't'

I groan loudly as soon as he was out of ear shot

This village is turning me into a little pansy

I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

**Ok this is the 2nd to last one almost done ^_^ this one was short but it took longer because I was watching CSI New York good show good show. Anywayz Plz review!!!! ^___^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok everyone this is the last one I've had problems wit ma computer so yh its taken me some time to hack into ma comp and write dis up**

**Anywayz i hope you enjoy ^______^ __________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Chp6 The End**

**-**

After collapsing I was asleep for hours

I dragged myself out of bed

And decided to go out

Sasuke of course wanted to come

And I couldn't say no

Not to him

'Boss Boss'

I sighed when I heard Konohamaru's voice

I turned to see the happy teenager

Thought he was staring at my appearance

'What is it' I said impatiently

He shook his head

'Oh yh Naruto I was wondering uhh'

I was getting annoyed and started tapping my foot

'Well could we go out sometime I haven't seen you in six years'

'Fine I will' Anything to stop him talking

I followed the happy teen to the restaurant

After that he kept on asking me questions

I didn't really wanna answer him

'What have you been doing?'

That question made me look up

'Oh just this and that' I didn't want him to know

'Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun' I heard Sakura

I was in shock since when was I -Kun?!

Kyuubi broke into my thoughts

'Kid remember they just want you to stay

So they will be safe'

That made me grow sadder inside

'Naruto-Kun are you ok?' asked Sakura

'I'm fine' I said coldly

'Ok Tsunade needs you in her office'

I dismissed Konohamaru with a wave of my hand

Sasuke asked if he could come

I inwardly smiled

Like I could keep him away

When I walked into Tsunade office

I knew that something was going to happen

Just didn't know what it was just yet

'I want information about your old organisation'

I knew it was gonna be something about that

'I don't but Orochimaru is working on a new jutsu'

'And it concerns Kyuubi'

Tsunade looked at me shocked

'Are you going to give it to him?'

I shook my head

'The power is too much for a teme like him to handle'

'But Naruto if you give him your power then-'

'He will die' I stated

'Won't you as well?'

'That's a chance I'm willin to take'

I could see that both Sasuke and Tsunade were in shock

Sasuke was about to say something when Gamakichi popped up

'Yo kid'

'What did I tell you about appearing without being summoned?'

I said annoyed with the toad

'You said not to appear without a reason, kid!!'

Said an equally annoyed toad

I sighed 'What's your reason now?'

'Orochimaru' He stated calmly

'What about Orochimaru?' Tsunade asked.

'He's planning to strike again. This time taking you with him, Naruto.'

'Really? Hm. Sounds interesting' I said standing up.

'Wait, Naruto! You're not going to hand yourself over to him are you?'

Sasuke said worried

I shook my head

'No I'm just excited' I said smiling

'Be careful Naruto'

I grunted and left saying I was going training

I was really absorbed in my training

Pushing myself harder

But the jutsu wasn't good enough

When I had finished performing the jutsu

I heard 'Boss'

It startled me and I had my sword at Konohamaru's neck

Before I realised it was him

When I did realise who it was I lowered my sword and apologised

'Just reflex Konohamaru'

'I saw you walking,' he said quietly

'I thought you were gonna leave'

I looked down at the teenager

He looked up at me in hope

Just hoping I wasn't leaving

Well I wasn't,

Not just yet

'How heartbroken will he be,'

'When he realizes I'm not staying here?'

'He won't be kid none of them will,'

Kyuubi whispered in my ear

'You'll be a great asset to the village if you stay here'

'They know that'

I snickered at the fox demon

'Didn't you want me to stay as well? I believe you said-'

'Shut up. I began to think that they'll only use you as a tool'

I sighed and shook my head

'Aren't I always? Kyuubi?'

'That's not the point today kid,'

'Those people didn't shun you like these people did'

As Kyuubi continued his rant

My eyes dulled more and more,

Until they were completely dead,

More cold than usual.

'Boss? Hello?' Konohamaru said

Waving a hand in front of my face

I snapped out of my trance

'Go back Kohona, I'm not going anywhere'

'Then can I watch you train?'

I sighed and knew he was never gonna give up

'Fine as long as you're not in the way'

He face lit up

And he sat a safe distance away

But all to soon my training was over

As we walked down the street

Konohamaru couldn't stop asking me questions again

'You'll have to train me one day, boss!'

I know I said 'Ok' but I had a bad feeling

I saw a figure move and knew he was back

I told Konohamaru to tell Tsunade

Hopefully she would come in time

I heard him before I saw him

'Naruto-kun! How nice to see you again!'

He was talking like we were friends

Like that would ever happen

'I like you, Naruto-kun. All you're power,

You've obtained it without the help of Kyuubi

You and I would be the most powerful ever Naruto

If you would only join me'

I saw everyone else come and get ready

I smirked at his comment

'You'd only drag me down'

He face became angry

'Then I'll just have to take you'

Sending snakes after me

Coiling their bodies around me

I couldn't move an inch

Not that it mattered

I just wanted to see how much he could move

To everyone around me

I disappeared but I had only transformed

Into one of Snake temes snakes

It was funny when I saw his face

And stabbed him in the abdomen

I taunted at him while noticing

Another ninja sneak up on me

I push my blade through Orochimaru's body

And through the ninja

Orochimaru smiled

'Another thing I like about you N-Naruto-kun

You're not afraid of bloodshed

I earnestly regret taking Sasuke to be my next vessel,

For he was easily drawn to the light,

You on the other hand,

Are completely comfortable in your darkness,

If I knew this is what you would have become,

I would've taken you in a heartbeat.'

I thought about it

If it really was worth while

I decided it wasn't

I preferred being alone

'I most definitely don't need your help'

I said coldly yanking out my blade

I pushed him away

With him still asking me to join him

Me still saying no

He flipped running at me with his sword

I laughed and covered the field in darkness

I had hoped the he would

Burn off what I ate

Oh well I'd just do more training

I created a huge flame in shape of a dragon

And burnt him till I could smell his flesh

Everyone fell out the bushes they had been hiding in

'I can't wait for you to get away from these baboons, kid'

Kyuubi whispered into my ear

'Neither could I'

I told him

Everyone started to prise me

Or ask about my well being

I didn't really care

Then I kind of snapped

'I learned all of these skills by myself once I left this disgusting village,

And why the hell would I be injured?'

I started back to the village

It was late when I got back

They were still attacking

I took out a couple of ninjas on the way to Tsunade's office

I scared them so badly that it seemed

As thought they had never been there

I gave my report and on a more personal point

I spoke to her

'I am sorry but I can't keep my promise obaa-chan'

With that I left and went back to Sasuke's house

As I entered I hoped that he was sleeping

I crept into his room

He looked so peaceful

He kept saying don't leave me Naruto

Though he was sleeping

When I kissed him

He responded

I wanted to believe in what he said

I wiped his tears away

'We will meet again someday Sasuke I promise

Just forget about me and give your love to someone else'

I turned away and left his house for the last time

I walked through the gates wishing I could stay

But I knew I couldn't

So I said good bye to my old home for a second time

**The end**

**A/N: Sooooooo what did you think? This is now finished it was fun doing it but it was my longest one its been fun.**

**But can you do me a big favour **

**PLZ PLZ REVIEW *offers cookies bribe***


End file.
